


Hope of Morning

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Reader, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, I was told I needed to warn that, Injury, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Other, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Tags Subject to Change, Violence, attempted slow burn, gender neutral reader, spoiler the dog dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have not exactly lived an easy life.  Hell you are still not living an easy life, but you get by somehow.  For so long its just been you and your good ol mutt Sparky, the one constant in your life as those around you came and went.</p>
<p>You had accepted this but then the monsters came and suddenly nothing was constant anymore.</p>
<p>(sorry I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a reader insert or a romance. I also don't have a beta reader and I didn't even make an outline for this story. I'm just winging it while I have a list of vague things I want to happen. So hopefully its not to bad X3

You have not exactly lived an easy life. Hell you are still not living an easy life, but you get by somehow. Somehow you walk the path before you and you find a way to survive into the next day. It might be that your mind is stubborn and doesn't want to give up, unlike your body which gave up long ago. Well long ago being about two weeks when that asshole teenager took a bat to your leg to prove to his asshole friends how cool he was.

So now you have a limp and while it wasn't so bad at first, it had started to get more painful. You swore the skin was starting to get red and puffy and the feeling in your foot had started to lessen. There was nothing you could do about it though, what hospital would treat some homeless bum from the streets. You didn't have the money to pay bills and you are pretty sure they would only tolerate your sorry ass if you were literally dying on their doorstep.

You're sure it will get better with time. Just had to take care of it. Wash it when you could sneak to the fountain without the police being called, keep it wrapped up with old unsalvageable fabrics found out back the department store. It would all work out in the end, this you were sure of.

Besides you had managed your whole life doing things on your own, no reason to change that now. Okay that was a lie, you were not really alone, at least not now. Not when you had old Sparky by your side. That mutt was one of a kind, didn't even need to leash him. He'd follow you to hell and back, tail wagging the whole way. He was a gift that kept you going and for the most part was a deterrent to anybody who wanted to mess with you.

So now you sat in your hangout, the local park, with your walking stick in one hand and old sparks sitting lazily at your feet. Around you could hear ths sounds of children playing, young couples romancing and teenagers blatantly ignoring the no skateboarding sign.

As you sat at your bench beneath an old oak tree, you watched those more fortunate then you go about their leisure time. A mixture of humans and monsters, playing and having fun in the brisk air of autumn.

It had been quite the shock to the city, and well the world at large, when monsters had emerged from beneath the large imposing mount Ebott two years ago. All lead by a small if shy child with eyes so unnaturally bright brown they almost appeared red. (you had been living in a shelter at the time and it was the only thing anybody wanted on the tv.)

Their integration was slow and for a time a handful of monsters had even wound up on the streets homeless alongside you. You had even bummed around with a really laid back fire monster for a bit, before they decided to go back to the underground until they could sort their situation out. They had even offered you to come with them down into the mountain, said it would be a great place for humans without a home to go. On account that there was now a lot of unoccupied abandoned buildings down there.

While the idea was appealing you had decided to decline. While it would be nice to stay in an actual house, you had a feeling there was no infrastructure down there for helping the homeless. How would you even get any food for you and Sparky? There was no soup kitchen, hell you doubted there would even be anything in dumpsters to be scavenged with the few residence the underground still held.

So you sat on your bench in your park and watched the species mingle and play, having a grand time jumping in piles of newly fallen leaves and swinging on the swings. Trying to get that last bit of play in before the weather became to cold and the park became a silent ghost town. Home to you and those early morning joggers who laughed in the face of cold weather.

You had decided that it was time to get to work, daylight was starting to slip away and you'd not gotten a chance to work on your little project at all.

Removing a small pocket knife from your oversized and overly long light brown coat, you brought your carefully chosen walking stick up on to your lap. Already you had started to carve decorations into the wood around the handle area. Intricate swirls and flowers and birds, anything you could think of that would give you a challenge.

With your limp you had found it harder to walk around and so you had decided that a walking stick would make a good investment. And by investment you mean you had found a rather healthy and sturdy branch in a dumpster, leftovers from when park services had come around and pruned the trees of the park back. You had then decided that if you were going to be forced to use a walking stick, that you'd make it the best walking stick you could and had dedicated that past week and a half to whittling away at it when you had nothing else to do. which was often.

All you did was scrounge up food, sleep and carve.

As you worked you couldn't help the feeling of eyes on you. Though it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, you were a scraggly adult hanging around an area with small children while holding a knife. You were sketchy as hell. But when you glanced up it wasn't some overly protective soccer mom that was glaring you down but a monster.

A skeleton monster. Dressed in a blue button up jacket with matching blue bandana, gloves and boots. Holy hell did the little guy like blue. But he looked familiar to you. You are pretty sure that you have seen him playing in the park on several occasions now, usually with a human child that also looked vaguely familiar.

He was looking at you curiously and appeared like he wanted to come over but was hesitant. You look down at Sparky and wonder if he was scared of your dog, being made of bones and everything.

You return your gaze back to the skeleton and he now seems to realize that he has been caught staring. Instead of shying away, the little skeleton waves to you rather enthusiastically and you in return are a little caught off guard. You decide it would be rude to ignore and wave back, if shakily and hesitantly. But its all that is really needed to brighten the monsters expression. Even from that distance you can tell his pupils are big and blue and he is all but ready to charge his way over...

But stops two steps into said charge and turns his head back towards the playground. A rather tall lanky skeleton in an orange hoodie and smoking a cig is approaching the smaller. He seems sad, must be time to go, and looks back at you one last time and gives a wave before heading off with orange. The tall one giving you a look as well, pry curious who his brother? son? cousin? was waving at before shrugging it off and turning away.

The last thing you see before they turn out of the park is blue trying to snatch oranges cigarette away and then they are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and do regular updates   
> If you want to try and get a hold of me, you can find me at my tumbr here: http://gravityfallspterosaur.tumblr.com/


End file.
